A Series of Fortunate Events
by Just-awilson
Summary: Addison is visiting Seattle for Archer's medical issue and Derek takes on more than he can handle...Addek shippers, can I hear you out there? I will continue to add on if encouraged by interested readers.
1. Chapter 1

****Authors Note**Taking place when Addison brought Archer to Seattle in that Derek would remove the parasites from his brain. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

****Feedback is welcome****

It had been a full 36 hours since Derek had operated on his former brother-in-law and only 3 since he and Meredith had their last go-around at a quarrel; one that has lasted far too long that usual. He dreaded the idea of willingly being in the same room with a male Montgomery but this was his job- and the easiest way to avoid his incredibly independent girlfriend that seemed to be everywhere.

Derek rounded the corner to the hallway he was seeking and knew full-well that Archer was still in an induced comma to wait out the pain. _Or maybe it's because its 2 AM and we should all be asleep?_

He made the final turn into the presumably vacant room where his patient lay, but instead found his ex-wife. She sat asleep in the dark room, head rested on her arm and slouched in a chair, her heels were discarded under her chair. The positioning of her hand pulled her upper-lip just in the slightest bit to her right and he watched her eyelids flutter. _A Forbes-Montgomery sleeping in a chair? If only Bizzy knew._

Derek made his best efforts to accommodate Addison's rest; Turning on a lamp instead of the overhead. He flipped out his small light and checked for dilation, went over his charts, observed his incision...

"Derek?" Her voice was drowsy and light.

He looked up and into her dimmed corner, only then did he see it; The heavy and near-vacant eyes, her bare face, uneven breathing and even her skin looked a bit paler.

"Der, what are you doing he-" she glanced at her watch, "Why aren't you home? It's two in the morning." Addison tried to reposition her sore but enduring body.

Realizing he'd been staring at her for the past full minute he went back to Archer, "Doing what you asked." He walked to the far side of the bed, trying not to stare again.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds to which Addie broke, "I trust that you did your best," her voice began to trail off, "You're Dr. Sheperd, you always do-" she yawned, "Your best."

Derek found himself looking at her again, she seemed to have returned to her head-leaning-on-hand state with closed eyes. "I'm shocked you're here."

He watched as she raised her eyebrows in response to the semi-blunt question, drowsily coherent, "Mmm? Why is that?" Eyes still closed.

Derek manged to interrupt her last three words, apologizing for the way his question sounded. "You don't seem like you're sleeping well here." He went back to his check-up again. "You need sleep, Addie."

She opened her eyes to his shortening of her name-She couldn't remember the last time he used it. She wanted to continue her examining of Derek but her eyelids wouldn't permit it. "I can't leave Arch-" another yawn escaped as she battled her own eyelids by finding different focal points.

He looked at his ex-wife, anger struck him in the oddest of times. Not anger at the red head, but at her family; At Archer for being a complete dick, and Bizzy and Captain for making both their kids's lifes hell. Angry for Addison for trying when no one else would. He watched her eyes wander, get lost under her eye lashes, then reappear looking elsewhere.

"Yes you can." He walked to her, she was now staring at a corner of the ceiling, acting as though she hadn't registered his words, or that they simply weren't an option.

Just as soon as her eyelids won again, a blanket was draped over her shoulders and down as she was being picked up, inhaling deeply, "What are-"

Derek had her cradled in his arms once she fully registered what was happening, "You just said you trusted my work and me." He left the room and began down the hallway. She must have been too tired to protest because once most of the situation was taken in, Addison laid her head in the crook of his neck and let him execute his plan.

He walked out of the elevator and saw the first and only nurse at the receptions desk, with Addison's new haircut, and with many new nurses, Derek was presumed to be carrying a relative to a comforted place for sleep. Only part of her face was visible, and understandably asleep, her designer dress was hidden under the blanket, along with her arms that were tucked between both of their chests.

Walking right past the on-call room, he rounded a corner to a second door on his left, a room that the residents were unaware of. A room kept to the attendings; a room for actual sleep. Using his elbow to open the door, Derek gave seconds for his eyes to adjust and made his way to the nearest bed.

He slipped of his shoes and leaned down to set the very limp body of Addison in a sitting position where the blanket fell, to which she protested by leaning in to him. "Addie," his voice was hushed as he whispered into her ear, she could hear his smile, "Two seconds."

Reluctantly, Addison slouched up, eyes still closed, She could feel his hand run over her sides, then her back; _Zipper. Why can they not all be in the same place?_

When she felt the dress loosening from her and setting in cold air, she straightened, Her sleep depraved arms worked against his, "Derek." It was the weakest protest she's ever made and fighting was no subject she's ever failed to win.

"Addison," she wearily watched his hand burrow through his own hair, "You've never been one to sleep in a dress." _Because you're a godforsaken Forbes-Montgomery._

She leaned her head into his stomach, reasserting her slouch. He unzipped all the way and pulled the material from her body, her arms nearly fell through the holes.

Derek pulled back the thin blankets and ushered the incoherent body under to warmth, watching her curl halfway into fetal position as he relieved himself of his own shirt. Accidentally finding his gaze on her again, he noticed how her short hair manged to glow in the dimness of the room. His eyes traced her spine to her laced bra that was wrapped around her rib cage in a seemingly uncomfortable fashion. He unhooked it, grateful for the lack of straps; there was no protest, but Addie seemed to pull her arms closer to her chest. Derek dropped the bra onto his scrub shirt and retrieved the blanket that traveled from Archers with them.

The dark haired man draped the blanket over her chest, and climbed into the small bed next to Addie. Wrapping his arm around her torso, he pulled her close enough to where her back was perfectly molded into his own chest.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thanks to all of the wonderful reviews! I hope you continue to enjoy!**

Her hair fell close to his face; the smell was her familiar coconuts and honey.

It took him back to the first time they fell asleep in the same bed: Sophomore year of college. They left a party far after their due time to be home and for less than desired lectures from showing up on the front porch of her parents, Addison decided Sam and Naomi's apartment was the place. For lack of reason, Derek stayed too. The bed was bigger than the twin they were currently in but between the two of them, only half was needed to comfort their entangled bodies.

With fresh memories pruning his mind, Derek drifted to sleep, holding close to his college dream.

They awoke to Derek's pager; nothing urgent, probably a 'where are you' from Meredith. With no intention of responding, he felt Addison stir. Sometime in the night she managed to roll over to face him, her head rested high on his chest as did one of her hands. With that move, she also managed to absent-mindedly edge her legs close enough to tangle one of his legs between hers; something he believed would eventually grow old when married, yet hadn't.

Her hand moved and pushed hair from her face, leaving all but two seconds before she sat up, grabbing a blanket to cover herself.

Pulling a hand to her head, trying to keep from spinning, she looked at Derek and her surroundings, "We didn't-no we didn't." She dropped her hand, seemingly relieved, "What time is it?"

Derek reached for his phone, "Mmm 4." He glanced at the red head quizzically, "p.m."

Addison quickly moved to climb over him, "We slept the whole day?" First she grabbed her bra and worked to fasten it as she began to mumble to herself. Something about Archer and then her phone and the Bennett's.

Derek sat up, his hair tousled in the godliest way, "Addie."

"And you," she turned to face him while pulling on her dress, "How is the entire hospital not looking for you?"

Standing to beat her to her own zipper, he responded "I don't have anyone scheduled today." He motioned for her to turn around, she complied, and he zipped the dress.

Confused, Addie raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be off with Meredith or something? Saving some person's life together-" her voice got away from her, "creating miracles or-" she headed towards the door.

"Addison, I made you a promise to watch over your brother and I couldn't just leave you here." His voice was calm, only urging Addison to keep pressing.

Her words were near inaudible for she was half mumbling again about that not stopping him last time. It was definable again, "anyway why-why do you do that?" She gestured her hand, "How can you just talk when someone is yelling in the exact room as you and you just..." She dropped her hand and regained her posture, "Do you even realize that it makes the other person look _and feel _like the bad guy?!"

Derek waited but when there was no finish he advanced towards her and she grabbed for the door handle.

"Stop." He pushed the slightly ajar door shut again.

This was the closest they had been since-I don't know, marriage or that disaster they called trying? Derek's blue eyes were stuck between her green ones as he watched those eyebrows that she took advantage of move to uncertainty. Or was it fear?

Addison still had a firm grip on the handle when he managed to pull her closer.

Only two seconds and he pushed his lips to hers. Being only a small kiss, he pulled away when she didn't move a muscle. Her eyes were averted to the room in thought. "Addiso-"

She took a step back before interrupting him, "I can't do this." She let seconds pass before speaking again.

"No, You can't. You cannot make me your adulterous ex-wife who came back and made you cheat on Dr. High and Mighty." She took back another step, "It's not fair to Meredith, ok? I don't get what ever game you're playing but you said we were done, remember? You chose."

His eyes were invading hers, "I chose wrong." He worked to close the space between them again, "Addie, I'm sorry. We've all made mistakes, both you and I have certainly-"

"Derek." She tried to stop him but, yet with little desire to.

Derek pushed her into the door as she gently pressed her hands to his chest. His mouth enclosed hers in the kindest of fashions, one hand on her back and the other kept its thumb pursed on her chin.

He explored his familiar territory, reveling in the fact that she returned his favor. Derek managed to get out another apology whence Addison tried to sooth by tousling her hand in his rich waves.

Derek was the one to begin and end this kiss too, he watched his red head search for what was to happen next. "Stay here," he turned her head to face him. "I'll go get your things and check on Archer." He walked to get his scrub shirt and pager which he pulled on quickly. She still stood at the door as he walked to her, he gave her another small kiss, "Five minutes." And he left.


	3. Chapter 3

The second that door clicked shut, Addison's mind filled the room. There is no way this could work. They've tried and trying ended with Meredith in the back of his mind at all times, not the illustrious days of Addison and Derek. As she began to pace the room, she glanced down at her bare feet that padded across the floor. _I can't scale this godforsaken hospital and parking lot with no shoes-none the less hot-wire my own car. Damnit Derek. Maybe Callie could beat him to my things? _

She then remembered her lack of her cellphone and was lost in frustration. Her memories took grip of her anger and she remembered the many wrong doings of her ex-husband; the long nights waiting for a planned dinner, the late comings of family events. All times he promised he would be there but failed to meet that word. _Maybe if you would have shown up I would have kept the baby..._

Her mind suddenly jumped to an imagined time if they had a baby. They would have tried harder and they would still be together. It would be seven. Probably with hair like its fathers and the pale skin of hers-maybe her green eyes, too.

The present came back into focus as she fought to clear her vision.

No, he chose and he chose that stupid Doctor with all her stupid morals.

_I waited. I waited and he wasn't there. A married person can't just sleep alone in a bed for weeks at a time, that's not marriage. You make time for marriage. Of course it can't work with just-_

The door opened again, has it really been 5 minutes? Or was it 15? _Damnit, he needs to stop. _

Addison looked up just as he shut the door. She hurriedly slipped her heels on and grabbed her bag from Derek, where they caught each others eyes.

She broke that gaze and opened the door, "I'm sorry." She went to close the door behind her.

She opened it again, "Actually, no, I'm not." And shut it.

_God, why didn't I just leave without saying anything? 'Actually no I'm not?' Who says that? _

She rounded the corner to Archer, who was, as guessed, sleeping in whatever state he was in. She made a v line to the door after she was assured of his safety.

The doors slid open at her movement blasting her with cold air and snow. _You just keep on giving, Seattle, don't you?_ She realized she had failed to grab her coat from Derek as she slipped out. Deciding she would manage, she waded her way to her car.

Snow stung the tops of her feet and melted into the tips of her heels. Red locks blew into her view as she dug for her keys in the bottom of her purse. Once she found them she unlocked the car and ushered herself in.

The leather was cold on the backs of her legs. She could see her own breath as she started the engine and turned on her wipers. Thank god for the loose snow. Goosebumps freckled her body for the heater blew cold air as she backed out.

Pulling into the main road slowly, Addison saw only a few main streets had been plowed, the rest under a crisp blanket of feathered snow.

With her only desires being to sit by a warm fireplace and maybe read a good book, she rushed to arrive at her hotel. Hopefully the Bennetts, who took the room next to hers, had left to return home, last thing I want is to hear ridicules from mutual long-time friends of Derek.

She reached for her phone while driving a steady speed of 20 miles and hour, scrolled through contacts until she found it: Callie. _She wont judge me.  
_

Delicately keeping her eyes peeled between the road and her phone she managed to text her friend.

Addison: Dinner at my place?


	4. Chapter 4

The last intersection gave a surprise that threw Addison's car reeling. Her grip tightened on the steering wheel as her tail end was thrown to her right. There were sounds of something breaking but she didn't open her eyes until everything found its rest.

Seemingly untouched, she went to open her door, which posed a predicament since a silver sedan was lodged against it. _Passenger side it is._ She unhooked her seatbelt and made her way across the console. The door opened at ease and Addison stepped into the thick slush. She grabbed her phone and thrashed everything back into her purse before slamming the door. _Fuck Seattle._

From the other car there was no movement. Addie quickly scrambled across the pavement to the car the sat tucked into hers. In one hand she held her phone as she simultaneously called for an ambulance and wrenched open the strangers door.

Relieved to see the girl's eyes open, she checked for a pulse, "Are you ok?" Addison took in the fact that the driver couldn't be more than 18.

The girl slowly turned in confusion while the responder on the other end of the line took down the given information.

"Can you hear me?" The red head pushed for a response when her hair stung her eye. Addison tried to pull it behind her ear but felt a warm substance instead. Quickly she chose the palm of her hand to rub what she could out.

The driver was looking at her, "Can you tell me your name?" Addison glanced around the car, searching for her purse. The strangers matched hers in that it was sprawled across the passenger side floorboard.

The sirens were now audible as Addison opened the wallet to find a similar face inside. "Emily? That's a nice name. Emily the EMT's are almost here. Do you want me to call anyone?" Addison took the young girls hand, "your mom or dad?"

With her adrenaline dying down, the red head began to notice how cold she was. Her fingers seemed less dexterous, and her arms were left to the chill of the day. Her eyes ventured to the road when she saw the ambulance in pursuit of them.

"Don't call my dad." The girl had tears beginning down her face.

Addison looked at her, her dark hair spilled out of her bun, "Anyone to meet you at the hospital?"

Emily's eyes grew distant, "They're already there."

Addison leaned back in her passenger seat, her hand still wrapped around the strangers.

_Did I miss the stop light? Or Was it her?_

The door opened sending a rush of unsettling wind to Pierce both bodies.

"Ma'am, can you-"

The sirens sent her ears ringing, "No yah I'm fine, it's-" she looked at the girl next to her who was motionless again. _I've got to get out of here. _

Addison leaned towards the EMT who strongly adviced her against moving, "I'm a doctor, I came from that car to this one just fine."

The man stood his ground, "Ma'am, I'm going to need you to sit back down and let me-"

"No." She stood, wedging herself between the man and the car. "I will walk wherever you ask me to."

The EMT exhaled deeply and pointed to the ambulance. As the red head began her prideful walk, the responder lightly hovered his hand over the curve in her back. "You must be freezing," Addison turned to sit on the cold metal ledge on the back of the ambulance. Quickly the EMT relinquished his own jacket and draped it over her shoulders. To the mans surprise she didn't protest, but the wind began to sting her eyes and cool the moist spot on her forehead.

Her head began to pound and she reached up to the source of the pain. "Keep your hand off of it, please, ma'am, that's a nasty cut." He gently took her hand away from her injury. "Ma'am is there-"

"Addison," _Jesus with the ma'am_, "call me Addison."

The EMT managed some sass, "ok, Addison. Is there anyone you need me to call?"

She looked past him to the silver car where other emergency responders were working to move the black Altima from its side. "She seemed ok" she looked at the man, "she's ok right?"

"I can't say," he crawled into the ambulance and rustled with a box. "In here please," he held out his hand to help his temporary patient out of the wind. Absent mindedly taking his hand, she glanced back at the scene. There were now cop cars and more responders. She caught sight of her window which was spider-webbed out from one impact point, there was blood frozen in the epicenter.

"Addison?" The man brought her back, "sit here."

She complied, "My airbag didn't go off."

He glanced in the direction "Be thankful. Would've caused a lot more damage if it did."

The man stepped in front of her, his shirt read Medge. She looked up at him causing her head to pound harder and vision to blur with every pulse. "Addison?" His voice was hard to hear through her blood rushing through her ear. She could feel his hand cradle the back of her neck and side as she began to lay on the gurney. "I'm going to put an IV in your arm to get some blood flowing, alright?"

Her eyes got heavy as she watched the doors close in front of her. Instinctively she fought to keep them open.

To her it seemed like days until they got to the hospital. The doors opened to the harsh temperatures again and she heard voices mumbling over the piercing tones.

Her view became the sky and a dark headed woman, _Bailey_?

"Addison?" Her warm hand brushed the hair from Addie's forehead. The sky disappeared. "You can't seem to keep out of trouble. None of yuh- I swear."

That brought a dreary smile to Addie's face. "Thanks Bailey."

"Damn you hit your head hard." The wheeling stopped and her friend disappeared to her other side then left and came back and who knows what else.

"Are you feeling in your right mind now?" The scarlet head glanced up towards Bailey.

While most of the spinning and ringing in her ears stopped, her vision still fought her to keep objects clarified.

"C'mon, sit up," she slowed Addison as she tried to sit up quickly, "Hey, hey slow. You tryna give yourself whiplash?" She busied herself with a suture kit and began her mumbled lecture, "I don't get why-" she placed her hand on her hip and stared at her friend. "What unearthly need called you to leave-_drive_, for _that_ matter- in this weather?" Back to the needle and thread, "Do you have a death wish?"

Addison tried to articulate the accident in her head, _who hit who_?

"Now, I wouldn't usually tell you the run down with what I'm doing but seeing that you seem to have lost your damn genius mind I feel obligated."

Addison found herself grinning at Baileys remarks.

The short woman furrowed her brows, "why are you laughing? Now hold still," she cleaned the wound quickly and neat, "lookin' crazy-blood everywhere grinnin' and just enjoyin' yourself."

It was Bailey in her complete, putting people in their place. "Thank you, Bailey."

"Hey I just got your text." Callie swaggered into sight. She took in Baileys and Addison's faces, "oh my god what happened?" Bailey worked to finish her suture.

"This girl hit me- or at least I think she did-I don't know. It was just all of the sudden and I." Addison held eye contact with Callie, "when will the room stop spinning? Oh and Derek, I needed to, I just-"

"Uh-uh. Y'all are nasty." Bailey glanced at both girls, finished the touches on her stitches and made her way to the next patient mumbling a storm.

Until she was out of hearing distance did Callie continue, "Wait what with Derek?" She sat down by Addison.

The red head looked around, "There are a lot of ears here," she glanced at the door where the one and only Meredith Grey made her way in. "Somewhere without-"

Callie found her focal point and in unison recited 'Dr. High and Mighty.'

Callie stood back up and helped Addison gain her balance, "Peds floor, most of the attendings hate the kids so they steer clear. Plus the nurses up there don't gossip like the rest of 'em." They were on their way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: ** **Sorry the chapters are short, I've been working on making them longer however, to get them to you quicker they are remaining short. I'll try harder but thanks for all of the reviews, you're all wonderful!**

It was an empty conference room on the pediatrics floor. This floor seemed different; there was a lightness about it, something that gave people hope.

Callie shut the door, "Talk to me."

Addison quickly slouched in a seat as to hide herself.

She remained quiet until the dark headed doctor found her seat.

"You know I left." Addie gazed out the window. "I knew we were done-he was done."

"Oh my god, did you sleep with Derek?" Callie couldn't help herself.

"No." Her friend raised her eyebrow sending a sharp pain to her cut.

"You know you will need a brain scan for that," she began to laugh, "Bailey is going to lose her mind when she sees you're missing."

Addison continued examining the white washed city.

"Addie, tell me what's going on," she kept an uneasy smile.

She turned from the view, avoiding eye contact, "We are over, we were over. I accepted that- Addison and Derek were done." She paused.

Callie tried to fill the silence, "What do-"

"I don't get that. Why Addison and Derek? What was so great about us." She release a small unsettled laugh, "we were a disaster." She looked at her friend for an answer.

"IIIII-you guys were a perfect couple, you were-" she rearticulated her thoughts, "ok you know how you look through a magazine and see the perfect house that seems absolutely flawless and you want it...really bad? You guys looked like that perfect house. But the perfect couple. Granted you had a few leaky faucets but-"

"He chose. And now since they're in a fight he thinks I'm standing here with open arms? Or just willing to take him back?"

"Wait, what did I miss?"

Addison turned to glare back out the window, "He kissed me," it was almost whispered.

Callie waited for more, seeing that wouldn't happen she began "Did you kiss him back?"

"No...well not the first time but that's not the-"

"Wait when?" Callie had an incoherent smile that grew on her face.

"Earlier today." She caught her friends smile and furrowed her brows at her. "Why are you encouraging this? I-I can't be the one to make him cheat on her." She stood up vastly, "it's like a sick joke to make me the person who keeps messing up. I would look like the bad guy."

A silence over took the room. Addison walked to the window and blinked her eyes to stop the blurred vision.

Callie put her hand on her shoulder, somewhat startling her. Addison continued matter-of-factly, "I know I hurt him. He hurt me back. And-and I accepted we were done." She shifted to her left, "I let go. Letting go hurts and sucks and pisses me off and now-" she stopped abruptly. That's what she liked about Callie- they could share that comfortably.

"I loved him." She was quiet. "I loved him and I made stupid decisions, we both did. But that doesn't change that we loved each other." Addison looked at her friend, "I don't want to be the one who crawls back and begs." She then furrowed her brows as if she just heard herself.

"He hurt me. And kept hurting me and now- now what? Now this?" She unfolded her arms and threw her right one out to make a point. "How is that fair?!"

Addison's head began to pound again as her blood pressure raised, Callie saw change in her friends eyes. "Ok, we can discuss this," she glanced off, "well whatever this is, later but right now we need to get a CT done."

Addison's arms remained crossed and she clenched her jaw in a hint of frustration, "Fine."

They arrived at the nurses station as Callie made arrangements to push all patients back a slot for _important medical person_al. Addison was distracted by passing patients and others in the waiting room but not enough to miss Callie unmistakably ask if Sheperd was there and to make sure he wasn't. Enough to her surprise did the nurse respond, "oh he hasn't seemed to have any patients today and no one has seen him. We all assumed he went home, as weird as that sounds."

"Thanks." Callie questioned but turned and began to usher the seemingly preoccupied red head into the room.

"Dr. Torez?"

Callie turned to find it was the nurse again, she gestured for Addison to continue to the table while she returned to the station.

"If you do hear from him, you may want to let Dr. Grey know. Sounds like he isn't answering his, well, anything."

Callie found a skeptical look, "will do." She walked through the control room to Addison, "you know the drill."

The red head began taking off her jewelry and all other metal items, careful to place them on a cornered table.

"apparently that kiss did a number on your ex?" Callie worked to calibrate the machine.

The statement stunted her motion of laying flat, "what do you mean? Is he ok?"

"Lay down." Dr. Torrez walked back to the control room," and do not move."

Addison gestured her hand, "you can't just say something like that and leave it with nothing." She became motionless when the slate began to move her into a cylinder.

She could hear Callie through the speakers of the room, "Apparently Derek is MIA. They say they've been paging him," she then remembered her friends brother in the icu, "nothing urgent, or anything but they just can't..." She trailed off, viewing emerging scans that showed no major damage.

The table began its buzzing back to the room where Addie looked up to find Her friend, "They can't find him? What time is it?" She began to sit up.

"You need to slow down. You have a small concussion where you hit your head-"

Struck by concern, she pressed harder, "No, what time is it?" She stood and went to her belongings to find her watch. _It's busted? How did I miss that_?

"There's a clock right there, it's going on 7..."

"There's no way, I left here around four and-"

Callie slowed Addison scrambling, "You were in your car for over 20 minutes waiting for the ambulance, at least that's what your report said. No one else was out to report it and with the time it took to get the busses out there safely."

"How did they know the time of the...oh" she glanced at her busted watch. _Almost three hours_?

"Addison, you need to wake up every three or so hours-I'm guessing you won't want to stay here so you should probably have someone with you if you want me to call your-"

"No." Addison rubbed her temple in efforts of grasping the time.

Callie continued to write in a packet, when a small idea hit her, "You are more than welcome to stay at my place. Seeing that you're out a car and a person to make sure your brain isn't swelling." She shown a 'there's no way out of it' face and she could see her read headed friend give in.

Addison evaluated her slim amount of options and complied, "Sure, what time do you get off?"

"In 10," Callie glanced at the clock, "We better go find Bailey, she's been one for patients running off lately." Her sarcasm escaped her teeth.

"Can you do that? I'm going to go check on Archer before-" _I have to deal with myself. We don't deal with ourselves, not the Montgomery's_.

They split paths, Addie to the ICU and Callie to the ER.

Archer's room was still dimmed, humming with machinery. _When are you going to wake up?_ She remembered her missing coat and glanced at the chair she used as a short time bed. _Where the hell could it be?_ She walked to her brother and brushed what hair he had away from his forehead. Addison left her hand there as she embellished his tranquil state. Archer was never one to be quiet or still for that matter, he was always stirring something up. The humming and beeping made for more of a relaxed environment, the familiarity of it all.

The door swished open, "Oh sorry do you want a few-"

Addison was slightly jolted, "No I'm, just. He's good."

"Well are you ready?" Callie held up Addison's purse that was left at her ER cubby. "Do you have a coat? Because I couldn't find it so it must have been one of the new EMTs that has completely-"

Addison's face fell to sarcasm,"No. I seem to have lost it."

"Do you want me to find-"

"No, I'll live." Addison walked past Callie through the door way, grabbing her purse.

Callie found herself laughing as she tried to catch up with her seemingly annoyed friend.

"So," Callie pulled onto the main road, "what aren't you telling me about your coat?"

Addison dropped her head back into the headrest, "Can we not do this? I'm not in any mood for it." She closed her eyes to stop the car sickness.

"C'mon."

"I could really use a drink after, well, today." She leaned against her hand.

"Nope. Not for the next 24 hours. After they took your blood-"

"What? When did they.." _How did I miss so much? _

They shared the comfort of the radio until Addison opened her eyes again. The scenery was familiar-but not the way to Callie's apartment. _Did she move_?

The last turn turned Addison stiff. "No, Callie. Turn the car around." She didn't reach for her seatbelt or even dare to uncross her legs.

Callie turned the lights off, "Listen, you said you didn't know why, plus, by the way you make it sound, I'm willing to bet he has your coat."

Addison's eyebrow rose, "I." She turned to her friend, "You."

"Love me? I know I can only hope that you would do the same for me in this situation. Now go in, I'm right here if you need anything. You can talk I'll be right here." She seemed pleased with herself even when Addison didn't move. "Ok. We now know he hasn't disappeared to anywhere but his house- well trailer but clearly you need divvy some things out." She unbuckled her friends seat belt, "I'll be right here."

Addison glared at the trailer, "We're not leaving till-"

"Nope."

Addison slung open her door and stepped into the crunchy snow, she bent down to eye level, "I hate you right now," and slammed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Sorry I have been slow with updates-and i know this one is short but its better than nothing right? I will try to keep up with this one again. Also thank you all for the favorites and likes! It means alot!** **_**

Addison could feel her friends eyes on her as she knocked on the door of the trailer. She glanced at his car in the drive and could see the windows illuminating squares onto the grass. _Please don't answer so I can just leave_. She shifted her weight to her left and heard movement from the inside. There was hope of him simply not opening the door out of anger or maybe he was out hiking...at night? _Damn_.

The handle squeaked slightly, leaving Addie to quickly drop her gaze to her shoes.

Light poured onto her legs and the deck. She could feel his tender gaze. Breathing for some reason became harder. Her heart and stomach seemed to jump into summersaults.

Her red hair grew ablaze as the light took advantage of every strand in her surrounding darkness.

She looked up, watching his eyes examine her body, "Derek, I-" she could smell scotch on him as he moved aside from the doorway, and ushered her in.

"Thank you, look-" she grasped her purse in both hands, leaving it at knee length.

The window caught both of their attentions as they heard gravel kick up. Addison hurried to the window just in time to see Callie's tail lights disappear around the corner. Unconsciously she dropped her shoulders and clenched her fists.

Spinning around, Addison threw her bag into the small chair booth and joined it. She leaned her head into her hands while her elbows were propped on the table.

Addison looked from the corner of her eye to see him standing there. Staring.

His blue eyes hung on her. "Do you want anything to drink?" His voice was soft.

"I do, trust me I would love something to drink," she looked up at him and slouched into the booth, "Some water would be nice."

Derek went to the sink, "What happened?" He filled up a mug with hot water.

Somewhat lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that her eyes were locked on his back.

"Addison." He gently placed the mug in front of her.

Just now registering her words she looked down trying to compose herself, "Oh I, uhm, the roads. It was just a small-" she was caught off guard by Derek's hand pulling her chin up to look at him.

He brushed her hair from her forehead, "You drove in this weather?"

Addison pulled away to look at her drink, "I didn't ask for hot chocolate." She grinned, trying to lighten whatever was happening, "You drove too." She smiled and played with the handle of the blue mug, "Could you sit down?"

"Why?" He nearly cut her off.

"Derek, we clearly need to talk."

He laughed but it wasn't a light one, "You never seemed to like to talk, Addison," he was harsh.

She found her authority "Derek sit down."

Derek unclenched his jaw at her raised voice and reluctantly found his place across the table.

Addison sipped from the mug trying to find what to say. She looked at his eyes that were once again fixed on hers, "Why do you do that?"

"What?" His anger seems to have left as quickly as it was brought on, he grinned.

"Stare." Another sip, "All the time." Derek opened his eyes dramatically causing them both to laugh. His gaze took to the window.

She pushed the cup to him, "you need to flush your-"

Derek cut her off with his abrupt giggling; his smile made her stomach tighten. He grabbed the mug and took a drink while propping his legs across his seat, his back to the wall.

"What happened to your face?" He gestured to her cut with his full hand.

His boozy grin made Addie smile, "I was driving and someone hit me-I think..."

He sat up straighter, "You don't remember?"

He began to make his way from the booth when Addison grabbed his hand, "I don't know, I remember but I wasn't paying attention. There was a lot going through my mind and-" she saw that it wasn't stopping him, for he pulled away.

"Derek." She stood and followed him to a small closet, "I have a minor concussion. That's it. No fractured skull, no broken bones," he turned as she grabbed his wrist.

The small hallway made for close quarters. His eyes were fixed on a loose strand of hair, "You can stay here tonight." He moved to the bedroom, only a few steps away.

Addison remained leaning against the wall with an amused smile gripping her mouth, "you're telling me your drunk ass is going to wake me up tonight?"

Derek threw back blankets from one corner of the bed, then made his way to a cubby closet, "Drunk not stupid," He corrected, "Now lay down."

"I slept till four, I'm really not that tired," the red head pulled herself from the wall and began her way back to the kitchen.

She reached for a bag of carrots when she heard the water turn on in the shower-just feet away. He was already in it as the smell of fresh mint filled the air.

Derek reached for a towel after turning off the shower. He dried his face then stepped out as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

Grabbing the shirt and boxers he earlier set out from his closet, he glanced for His guest at the other end of the trailer.

Derek slipped his boxers on and went to the recliner that sat just on the run of the kitchen. "Addison?" His voice was gentle.

She worked her eyes open in the laziest movement, leaving her eyebrows to do most of the work. "You're tired," he glanced at the bag of baby carrots on the chair arm," and hungry."

Addie grinned as she stood up, he handed her the button up. She gripped it and swaggered past him to the bedroom.

Derek ran his hand threw his hair, "I can sleep in here tonight- I'll come wake you up every 2 or so hours."

The red head struggled out of her wrinkled dress, back facing her ex lover.

Derek traced her curves and could almost feel her smooth skin from across the trailer. She pulled on the button up and began to button. "Derek, we were married for 11 years- I don't mind sleeping in the same bed with you." She pulled her hair from inside of her fresh shirt.

He began to walk towards her as she began to pull her panties off, "Earlier you seemed to have-"

Addison threw her old clothes into the corner and pulled back the other corner of bedding, "That was before-" she sat," I know more now."

Derek moved to his side of the bed and dropped to his pillow. He stared at the ceiling and began to laugh.

She joined him at the pillow by his, red hair cascading across the grey sheets, "what?"

"We suck at relationships." He was still grinning like an idiot and moved his hands over his head.

Addison curled in on the opposite side of the bed, her hands were nearly gone, lost in the long sleeves of his shirt.

Derek reached to turn off the light. The only light illuminated her dark eye lashes on her closed eyes as he caught a grin,"yah," she let out a humorous sigh, "we do."


	7. Chapter 7

10:00 PM

His touch was gentle, nearly a flutter on her head where is hand caressed. "Addie," his voice was stick in sleep as his other hand moved to her shoulder. "Addie?"

It was a mere two seconds of panic after opening her eyes before registering where she was. Derek's touch warmed her and she moaned-hoping to silence him as she retreated further into the sheets. She slowly opened her eyes as his thumb rubbed her shoulder; he was sitting in bed matching her heavy eyes in sleep. There was a small grin set on his face.

He held up three fingers as his smile grew.

Addison drew in a deep breath, "Are you really going to make me do this every two hours?"

Derek laid back into the bed staring, but keeping his fingers up "Mhm," his grin was all too familiar and just as honoree as ever, "What's your name?"

She pulled her arm from the covers and knocked his hand down playfully, "three." She fought over him to try and turn off the lamp.

"ah-ah" His laugh caught her in a smile and he pulled her already-hovering body close to him as they both laughed, "Your name?"

The red head pulled up her head from his neck, "My name is too long for any sane person to remember."

He huffed a small laugh as she returned to her side of the bed, "please turn the light off."

Derek made no effort to move; Addie opened her eyes and saw his still fixed grin as he stared at the ceiling. She waited a few seconds, taking in his boyish acts.

She tucked a hand under her pillow, "Addison Adrianne Forbes-Montgomery." _Sheperd._

He leaned over and turned the light off, only to settle in and get a small kick in the shin.

12:00 AM

Before Derek even finished getting the first syllable of her name out, Addie pulled her pillow onto her sore head.

Behind the muffling pillow he could hear her cursing him followed by: "Three, Addison Adrianne Forbes-Montgomery."

The man pulled the pillow from her face where her eyes remained closed but a smile crept at her mouth, "You suck as a patient," he whispered softly.

"Turn the light off and I will be nicer," she pulled the sheets over her head.

He placed his hand on the shadow of her arm gently, "Would you rather I shine a flashlight in your eyes?"

A deep breath was drawn in and at letting it out she turned to her back and threw down the sheet, meeting his eyes by rolling hers, "Am I dilated?" she scoffed.

Derek shook his head at the awful joke as he moved her fiery locks from the gauze on her forehead. He rolled off the mattress, leaving his bed companion to sit up in search of him. He returned from the darkness with a damp washcloth and sat by Addie, who was clearly fighting sleep to sit up. One hand was placed under her chin while the other worked to dampen the gauze.

It was warm and only made the battle of sleep harder to fight until he hit a tender spot to which she slightly jerked back. Her eyes were now held open, she looked down waiting for another poorly placed touch.

"You didn't tell me you needed stitches," Derek seemed the least bit aggravated at the lack of shared information as he removed the full strip of gauze.

Now irritated Addison pulled her head aghast and shot him a warning look, "Derek, I'm not doing this."

"Stop moving," he repositioned one hand behind her neck to keep her from fidgeting and worked to clean around the cut. Addie's focus was on his eyes that were so soft and focused. _You always had kind eyes. _

Before she knew it the lights were out and she was tucked back in bed with her exhusband beside her. Body exhausted but mind wide awake, Addison lay with her eyes closed for what seemed like an hour; Derek was sure she was asleep after watching her for 20 minutes.

There was movement in the bed to which she felt the slightest flutter against her forehead. He knew it was her favorite and she knew it was the kindest of goodnight kisses. Addie leaned in closer to find his warmth and he moved close enough to where her head was nestled between his chin and chest. He held her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Note: **_**I'M SORRY for sucking at uploading chapters but I have run out of excuses and I'm uploading slowly due to the person that I am. A tremendous thanks to those of you who still follow the story and the new followers! Again sorry.**

2:17 AM

Derek rolled to hit his noiseless alarm clock. _2:17 why didn't it go off? _Panicked he thrashed back around to an empty bed. The button up that was earlier draped on Addie now lay at the foot of the bed. As his adrenaline calmed he refocused his attention to the running water in the dark hallway.

"Addison?" He quickly made his way around the bed, stubbing his toe being half asleep, and into the hallway by the shower door, "Addi-"

"I didn't mean to wake you," her voice was hushed and he could hear her moving in the shower which was a relief to the alternative of her leaving in the cold middle of the night.

Leaning against the hallway he managed, "How did you beat me to the alarm?"

"If you could lower your voice that would be lovely." Addie replied in a once again quiet tone.

Derek Leaned forward in defense, "I'm not raising my-"

"The, uh, Morphine wore off around like one fifty and I woke up with a mind numbing headache."

He moved to the kitchen and filled a glass with water and grabbed some pain relief from the cabinet. The minty smell arose from the shower signaling the washing of her hair; no more honey and coconut, she would now smell like him.

He placed the cup and medicine bedside and grabbed the button up from the bottom of the bed. It smelled of her. Her old familiar shampoo and her seemingly natural honey suckle scent. He went back to the first night they slept together; a foolish young couple that needed to do something other than study. She was shy and slightly less confident without the comfort of her clothes. He found himself smiling at his own goofiness trying to make her feel better by offering to go streaking up the dorm halls. That night was nearly disastrous between giggling foolishly and awkwardly-

"Derek?" He didn't realize how tightly he was gripping the shirt and didn't think his first love did either, "Could you get me a towel?"

_When did she turn the water off?_ He quickly acquired a towel, "Here," he went to the shower as the door opened and knocked him in the face.

Addison gasped, "Derek!" she stepped quickly out of the shower. Her teeth clenched as she shown a worried expression, "Are you ok?"

"Well, I didn't think I was that awful to you waking you up," he moved his hand from his freshly bruised forehead.

She playfully shoved her hand into his chest, "give me that," she took the towel from him. "What was on your mind?"

Derek watched as she wrapped herself in the towel and headed to the bedroom, "Getting you the towel?"

"No," she found the glass of water and pain relief and made use of it, "when I was asking for it."

His silence made her turn and prod for more answers. She saw him sit down on the bed and inadvertently catch sight of the button up. "Der, is there something going on with the shirt? I can wear a different one if you want." She waited for a response and went to look through his dresser for a tshirt. "Listen, if you want me to call someone to come get me… are you pissed about the shower door? Because I really didn't-"

"Dr. Sudlow's third lab practical," He watched for her response, you could hear the humor in his voice.

Addison stood from the dresser and turned to face her cocky companion. "The Practical we both aced despite our…"

"Our study tactics?" He finished.

"Our horrible study tactics," She mocked and began a search for a brush.

"Oh c'mon it wasn't that bad."

She spun around to face him with raised eyebrows and a grin, "You were a heartbeat away from running down the hallway ass-naked!" She gave up on the search and sat by him on the bed. "I had guys do a lot of things for me but that was a new one," Addison laughed.

"Obviously it wasn't enough since you just abused me with a shower door," Derek joked.

Addison widened her eyes, "It was an accident! What, are you going to need me to wake you up every hour to make sure you're not dying?"

She stood back up and went to the dresser.

"Are you going to keep unfolding everything or just put the shirt back on?" he managed to startle the red head by standing right behind her in seconds. She turned to face him; she was confused as to why his eyes could always seem so happy even when he looked so tired.

Derek was stuck on her crooked smile and deep eyes.

Nothing but a towel separating them.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek gently hooked a finger on the towel between Addison's breasts and pulled her closer.

The red head shown her irresistible 'I dare you' look; a raised eyebrow and a crooked, devious grin where her teeth peeked out the slightest bit. He knew this trick all too well but never could find a way around it so he did what he knew to join her in reveling. _Addison Montgomery, you've done it again._

Derek shook his head lightly and backed her into the dresser with nothing but a wiley grin. He was quick to brush his lips over hers-not to indulge in a kiss but to simply take her in; her soon to quicken breathing patterns, soft skin, the sacredness of being so close. His hands found her ever slimming waist and began to trace her sides delicately through the towel.

Addison took Sheperd by surprise, she didn't jump in for the kiss or quickly push him onto the bed as usual but let him take his own pace. His first kiss wasn't placed on her lips but rather her cheek, followed by her neck and collar bone. Those green eyes melted shut, Addie's hand quickly found his neck and the other his hair-she loved his hair. Between each kiss he began to whisper her name.

Derek found the other side of her neck, rolling her head sideways for easier access, taking his time there he feathered the slightest bruise into sight. Her breathing hitched as he made his way back to her lips and moved one hand to cup her face. Eyes locked; Derek's seemed glazed; a tinge of sadness laced with desire, Addison's were soft, warmly exposed- free of constant reassurance of her dignity.

Not sure of how to reassure Derek of her effort of commitment she found two simple words: "I'm here."

Tonight it wasn't Dr. Montgomery Derek had, but the Addison that he would drive home after a long shift at the hospital. The Addison that laid it all out for him and didn't hide behind a fake, I have my shit together, posture. Addison that just wanted to be held by the fireplace and endure small talk and warmth. _His _Addison.

Derek pulled her into a long kiss causing Addie's hand to tighten in his hair. He kissed her as he backed closer to the bed.

The red head was gently spun to lay back up on the bed, her head turned to the side to see what little she could as she pulled one hand near her face; she rested a knuckle on her lips anticipating what was to come.

Derek untucked the towel and lay it out. He watched as her porcelain skin arose with goosebumps. Tracing one hand from her neck down her spine he took in what he had missed and began placing more kisses from the bottom of her spine up.

Addison closed her eyes as a warmth enveloped her stomach._ This isn't your first time_, she thought to herself and grinned as a kiss was planted on her shoulder, then her neck, jaw line. She lazily opened her eyes to him.

Addie turned to her side and leaned up, her lips taking his back. Derek's hand caressed her side as he turned her fully on her back. She slipped her hand back to his neck to deepen the kiss as she made an effort to push herself fully onto the bed with her foot.

Allowing her to sit half way up Derek began to suck on her shoulder-Addison quickly found his boxers and tried her hand at pushing them down. At her troubles with being caught in the moment, Derek pushed a playful kiss onto her cheek, retreating Addison back down to the bed.

He caught both of their smiles as he dropped his shorts, "little rusty?" he joked.

Derek began to regain his position on top when he was stopped by her leg, he followed her torso to her breasts and then her ornery face to which a hand was placed by her ever-grinning mouth._ Damnit Addison. _"Always playing games," He knocked her leg out of the way where it quickly wrapped around his back to pull him close as he climbed on top of her, both giggling _like college_.


	10. Chapter 10

His kiss was somewhat violent, deep and passionate. Addison's leg remained wrapped around his torso while her hands explored his body. "I think...mmm" she managed between kisses.

She lost her thought when his hand ventured between her thighs, she felt his smile against her face. He began to press kisses into her chest, then torso-following the same trail as his hand. Addie's back arched the second he kissed her folds causing Derek's free hand to reach for hers, twisting their fingers together.

He gently pulled her legs up to have full possession of what was once his. _You're perfect._ For a moment all that was heard was the sound of their harsh breathing. He could see her body writhing, helpless under his touch.

Derek began to make his way back up, "Sweety," he whispered as he feathered a kiss to her prominent hip. His mind became lost in her perfect body; the curves, small breasts, delicate fingers. So engrossed that only when he was kissing her fingers did he notice a hitch in her breathing. That's when he saw water glisten down her face.

He quickly sat up to have her join him and caress his exwifes face, "Ads?"

Breathing in deep before meeting his eyes, "I-," she knew she had to pace herself in order to prevent sobbing.

Derek's thumb brushed her cheek as her breathing slowed. Addison glanced up to see his tired face, features trimmed by the light shining through the window.

"You didn't before," his eyes were stuck on her stomach, watching her ribs reappear with every breath she took, "so talk to me now."

_And what? What do I say, sorry I just wanted to screw you and not fool around? Sorry, I never realized that you wanted to take your time?_

"I want to-"

The red head cut him off, "You don't just have sex," she paused, trying to articulate her words. "You take your time." Their gazes met.

"I don't just want to be with you." His eyes seemed to dig deeper, "I want to know every inch of you." He didn't want to touch her further for fear of upsetting her.

Addison was reminded of every time she was too caught up with her own wants to realize that Derek tried to take his time. _I never gave him the chance to know._

Irritated with herself, Addie pulled him into a hard kiss that Derek quickly broke. His head leaned against hers, careful of her cut, and with every word he spoke, his warm breath flooded her face, "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."

_Pick me, chose me, love me. _The red head positioned her lips right at Derek's ear, "Know me."

Addison knew those words unlocked a dangerous thing; she didn't care. Between his hands and mouth, every inch of her body had been found with moans of her own name. She had no attention to spare to self-ridiculing thoughts of her past self.

Derek knew what he was doing, teasing until Addie would almost break, and letting go. When he was done on his adventure, he remembered exactly how she like it. Preparing himself in knowing it would be over quickly, he spared one last delicate kiss to the gash on her head. He lined himself up with her opening and tucked his head into her shoulder as he quickly pushed into her.

The sound Addie released was unfamiliar to him, she was always tight but this time so wet. They both reveled in the moment of being together again. But after seconds it wasn't enough.

Derek grasped a handful of short fiery red hair as he pulled out and thrust back in to her warm body. After multiple times they found their rhythm, Addie's nails dug into Derek's back as he continued in and out of her. One of her legs wrapped tight around him only to let him deeper into her.

When Derek pulled out of a deep, messy kiss and Addie knew he was there. She felt him let go inside of her, sending her over the edge too.

Derek lay on Addison's bare chest as she lazily ran her fingers through his hair, trying to ignore her pounding head. Uneasy with the silence Addie broke it with, "That was better than the how many fingers and name questions."

She felt her lover silently laugh atop of her. He finally pulled out of her, he stood, put his boxers on and went to the wall closet as Addie sat up, confused. _Was it bad for him?_

He returned to the bed where he propped up two pillows on the side opposite of Addison, he had gauze in the other hand. _Why are you acting like nothing just happened?_

Derek saw the distress in his exwifes eyes, "Ads, come here," he held his hand out across the bed. "I want your head up so we can stop that bleeding," gesturing to the blood soaked comforter.

With relief Addie touched her head, "jesus, I thought that was sweat." She crawled across the bed to Derek, where she laid her head on the pillows.

"That hurts," she slowly kept pulling her head from his hands.

"That's not what you said the first time you bled on my bed," he smirked as she shot him an amused look. He bent down to kiss her nose, "Now stop moving or I will hold you down."

Addie raised an eyebrow, " You're in charge."

He finally got the bleeding to stop and noticed her body awake with goosebumps again, "Have you become a desert dweller?"

"This weather is inhumane," she joked as he tucked her under the warm blankets.

Derek made his way to the other side of the bed and crawled in himself, "Hey Ads.?"

She rolled toward him and tucked her cold feet under his legs to warm them,"Hm?"

He held up three fingers which were quickly knocked down as she nestled into his side. Within seconds they were asleep.


End file.
